


A Memory is Worth a Thousand Words

by Ayano_18



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayano_18/pseuds/Ayano_18
Summary: Modern-day Mary tells her daughter about Francis; loving father, devoted husband, and the bravest man she's ever met.
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign), Prince Francis II/Mary Queen of Scots (Reign), Prince Francis ii/Queen Mary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Memory is Worth a Thousand Words

It’s cold tonight- the kind of cold it always seems to be. Mary’s steady breathing is the only sound that fills the quiet room. That is, until the creaking of her bedroom door pulls her from her sleep. She sits up quickly, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“James?” she whispers into the darkness. Silence follows. 

Perhaps it was her imagination, but the door still hangs open as a warning. Mary lays her head back down, trying her best to forget about it. That’s when she feels it. A weight on the mattress beside her. She freezes, her breath caught in her throat, as she feels hands wrap around her waist. Turning slowly, she sets her eyes on her attacker…

...and breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Anne, you startled me.” she lets herself laugh. Sitting up, she wraps her arms around her daughter, holding Anne close to her chest. “What are you doing up? You should be asleep.”

Anne wriggles to get comfortable, laying her head down on her mother’s chest. “I couldn’t sleep. James snores.” They both let out giggles as Anne says this, repulsed by her brother’s behavior. “I want my own bedroom.” 

“I know, sweetheart, but we can’t really afford to move to a bigger place right now.” 

That is an understatement. Mary is drowning in debt. The bills are overdue and Mary can barely afford to put food on the table everyday. Things certainly were easier when this family lived on two incomes. 

Anne nods in understanding, but still looks a little disappointed. “I don’t want to live with a boy.” she yawns, stretching out before settling back into Mary’s arms. 

“I didn’t want to, either.” Mary says, pulling the covers over Anne’s shoulders. “But then I met your father, and I changed my mind.” 

“He probably wasn’t as sloppy as James is.” 

“Oh, he was sloppy.” Mary laughs. “Even more than your brother.” 

Anne turns her head to look up at her mother, confusion drawn all over her face. “Then why did you want to live with him?”

“Because I loved him, and that seemed to make all of the other things worth it.” Mary smiles to herself, picturing his face in her head, imagining him lying in bed with them, so they could tell Anne this story together.

“I don’t think I will ever want to live with a boy.” Anne says, sticking her nose in the air, making Mary laugh. After a quiet moment, she asks her mother. “Will you tell me about him again?” 

“Well,” Mary starts, propping herself up as much as she can. “He was a good man, a kind man, who always put his family first.” Anne watches her expectantly, silently asking for more. “He was brave, the bravest man I’ve ever met. He had curly hair, like James, but as golden as the sun.”

  
  


His eyes were the bluest of blue, and when he smiled, it was like the whole world smiled, too. His hands were worked, but soft and he held mine with them as he looked down at the twins in their cribs. 

“Aren’t they wonderful?” he asked me, reaching out to stroke little James’ cheek. “I think I shall love them forever.” 

“I know I will.” 

  
  


His bright eyes were dulled, his smile pained and weak, like the whole world was waiting for his fall. His skin was pale, his hands sweaty as they held mine and he looked up at me. 

“Tell them about me, every day. Tell them I thought they were wonderful.” He said. “Tell them I shall love them forever.” 

“I don’t think I can go on without you, Francis.” I told him, as the tears poured down from my eyes. He simply smiled, reaching out to stroke my cheek. 

“You must try, for the twins, and for yourself. You are the bravest woman I have ever met, Mary.” His pillow began to redden beneath him as I watched the life disappear from his eyes. “I love you, Mary Stuart. Forever.” 

Mary doesn’t notice as the tears slip down her cheeks, so lost in her memories. 

“Why are you crying, mummy?” Anne’s small voice wakes her from her daydream, and Mary holds her close. 

“I just wish he had more time, that’s all.” Mary sighs quietly, holding her memories close to her heart. “I wish you had the chance to meet him. You would’ve loved him.” 

Anne nods, yawning softly and nuzzling into Mary’s side. “Did he love me?”

“More than anything in the whole world.” 

Anne smiles to herself. “More than you?” 

Mary lets out soft and gentle laughter, her tears dried out, but her heart, never.

“Let’s call it a draw.”


End file.
